


【TheEvilWithin】[Joseph/Sebastian] 僵尸化来一发不就解除了 又名What if系列之如果囧瑟夫第一次变异的时候推倒了塞叔

by batcat229



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gloves, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FT:<br/>1、自己萌上的逆CP，哭着也要自产自销！！！<br/>2、说好的前天晚上码完攒RP的，结果因为考试推迟了一天就忘了。想着没什么吧，没想到昨天真的诸！事！不！顺！！！天啊，我已经尽力了，求哪位大神放过我吧！ QAQ<br/>3、游戏我还在努力通关，这......手残党简直要哭死。<br/>4、没有系列 没有系列 没有系列！！！我说着玩的而已！<br/>5、再赌一篇肉不会超过10回复</p></blockquote>





	【TheEvilWithin】[Joseph/Sebastian] 僵尸化来一发不就解除了 又名What if系列之如果囧瑟夫第一次变异的时候推倒了塞叔

      电子杂音在Sebastian走过医用屏风后突然出现。这让他不得不捂着耳朵弯下了腰。

      “这声音是怎样？我以为是某种电子装置，但……”

      后面一样捂着耳朵的Joseph突然冲了上来，一把掐住了他的脖子。Sebastian马上抓住了他的手要反抗，但还是被变异的Joseph推倒在了地 上。缺氧和脑部受到的撞击让Sebastian一下子意识有点模糊。他微微睁开眼，但真的被眼前的景象吓了一跳。暴露在外的腐肉，狰狞的血管，金色的虹 膜，眼前的这个人一定不是Joseph，而是个恶灵什么的。

      Sebastian放开了Joseph的手，然后向他的脑袋拍过去，同时也顶起了他的膝盖。尽管Joseph以更快地速度用膝盖压住了他的大腿，但他还是 硬生生地挨了掌击。Sebastian在Joseph的脑袋以一个夸张的角度扭过去时几乎以为自己要得救了，尽管这可能意味着他刚刚杀了他的同事。但 Joseph马上把头扭了回来，盯着他，给他的肚子来了一拳。

      Sebastian疼得整个人缩了起来。呕吐感让他扭过头，尽管他的脖颈还被人掐着。Joseph干脆把他翻了过来，用不知道哪里变出来的警用手铐把他的手铐在了后面，然后分开他的大腿把脸埋进了他的臀部，发出了舒适的鼻音。

      Sebastian觉得自己被羞辱了，虽然他说不清是自己被僵尸干倒在地这点还是他的同事居然是个臀控还看上了自己这点。说实在的，身为警探，他当然知道 他的好助手经常会有意无意地瞄着他的臀部，然后在自己的笔记本上写些什么。Sebastian以为这只是Joseph身上的日本血统让他回避视线的一种奇 怪的习惯而已。但显然，这家伙会对自己的屁股产生性欲。就算是在他们尝试过的几次性爱里，Joseph也没有表现得非常迷恋他的屁股。

      很快，隔着裤子的触碰已经不能满足Joseph了，他粗暴地扯坏了皮带，然后拉起Sebastian的臀部把他的长裤和内裤一起拉到了他的膝盖。裤子限制 住了Sebastian腿部的动作，而且Joseph喜欢的那双皮手套正在他的大腿上游走，用着几乎会让他大腿淤青的力度试图在他的身上刻下它的纹路。喉 咙的疼痛只能让Sebastian发出干枯的低吼以示抗议，他甚至扭着腰试图避开那双手套，但显然失去了理智的Joseph对此毫不在意，他甚至还颇为赞 赏地拍了拍他的屁股。

      清脆的掌掴声似乎提起了僵尸Joseph的兴趣，他饶有兴致地又用里地拍了两下，看着那洁白结实的臀瓣渐渐变得粉红。Sebastian僵住了。不是说他 怕被打屁股什么的，日常生活里给他带来的枪击和打斗已经够多了，而且在进入这个世界后他还被个胖子用电锯锯伤过，这点掌掴真的不算什么。可是谁能想到呢， 刚刚还认为臀控变态的自己，居然会因为被打屁股而勃起了。如果是在他们打炮的时候发现这点，Sebastian可能还会和Joseph好好利用这点，但是 面对一个Joseph变成的僵尸？

      Joseph没有发现Sebastian内心的挣扎，他只是盯着他的屁股好一会儿后，把脸颊贴了上去，感受着那里稍微发烫的皮肤，然后紧贴着那里转过了脑袋，好让他有些干裂的嘴唇还有脸上的烂肉都可以碰到那里。  
Sebastian感受到那些柔软冰冷的组织和那沾上他屁股的粘滑液体，马上知道那是什么。这让他恶心得用手肘往前爬了两步。Joseph马上握着他的 腰把他拉了回来，并惩罚性地咬了一口。Sebastian再次提起膝盖要踹他，但Joseph也再次制止了他。不知道是出于歉意还是好奇，Joseph开 始舔舐那圈牙印。被拍打过的皮肤异常敏感，Sebastian只能咬着牙以锁住自己的呻吟。那感觉就像是粗糙的砂纸，但是自己似乎越来越亢奋了，这是不是 也是那个电子杂音带来的变化，其实自己也被变异了？

      “Seb……”

      正被Sebastian的臀部吸引住的Joseph发出了一声模糊的低吟。Sebastian甚至用了好一会儿才发现那是他的名字。

      “快放开我，你这个混蛋。你这个……Joseph变成的僵尸！管你是什么东西！！”

      Sebastian拉扯着手上的手铐，但这明显比那些流动商贩贩卖的垃圾情趣手铐结实多了。Joseph用力把他的上半身按在了地上，然后抚摸着被刮出血的地方，探过身子把那里舔了个干净，并在Sebastian能够重新聚集力气来挥拳前退了回去。

      “Seb…”Joseph像是确认了什么东西一样，声音更清晰了点。

      “Seb。”他又叫了一声，然后两只拇指用力地扒开他的股缝，舔向了长期被保护在其中的嫩肉。

      Sebastian哀嚎着趴了下去，手指拉扯着手铐上的细锁链。也不知道是Joseph的叫唤让他突然软了心，还是只是因为被舔舐的快感过于剧烈，Sebastian浑身颤抖着，暂时放弃了挣扎，或是说他已经忘记了该怎么挣扎。

      Joseph被他越来越大幅度的颤抖鼓励着慢慢往下舔去，最后终于来到了Sebastian的穴口。他并没有急着舔舐，而是抿着嘴唇定在那里感受着那里脉 搏的跳动。Sebastian僵住了。Joseph偶尔会给他做Rimming，那时他也会就这么停一下。

      但僵尸化了的Joseph明显比他记忆中的还是正常人模式的那位要心急。Joseph舔舐着他的穴口的动作打断了Sebastian的回忆，但他身体的记忆还在，他配合着Joseph的动作摇晃着屁股，让他的穴口沾满唾液，好让待会儿的扩张过程舒服点。

      Joseph捏着他的臀瓣把自己的脸埋得更深，但还不够，于是他把手绕过Sebastian的大腿，用力地拉向自己，让自己的舌头能够探得更深。

      Sebastian觉得自己的膝盖几乎都要离开地面了，这让他不得不偏着脑袋，用肩膀分担一部分重量。但显然僵尸化的Joseph不需要呼吸，而这让他可以更持久地维持这个姿势。

      “放下我，Joseph！”

      Sebastian不知道呼唤他的名字能唤回多少他的人性，但起码Joseph把他放了下来，这让他免除了死于颈椎断裂的窘况。但Joseph会这 么做显然有自己的算盘。他再次掰开了警探的臀瓣，在轻轻地用手指抚摸过被舔得发红的穴口后，直接戴着手套捅了进去。

      沾染了Sebastian的汗液的皮手套依旧粗糙，警探不得不夹紧他的屁股以阻止异物把疼痛蔓延到更深处。Joseph不满意这能塞进半个指节的进度，一手掐着Sebastian的腰又用力往内捅了一点。

      像是要把自己贯穿的疼痛让Sebastian冒着冷汗地瘫倒在了地上，他半勃的阴茎甚至已经全部软了下去。但这种脱力状态却让他似乎被挂在了Joseph的手指上，这让他的异物感更为剧烈。

      “快拿出来，你这天煞的混蛋！”

      Joseph捏着他的臀瓣，把自己埋入的部分稍微旋转了一个角度。Sebastian疼得连再次发音的力气都没有了，只能张大嘴无力地喘着气。但就算他可以说话，他大概也不会说什么求饶的东西。只可惜他的油灯摔得有点远了，不然他大概还能拼死一搏。

      Joseph好奇地用另一只手抚摸着紧绷的穴口，按揉着希望它松弛下来，好让他的手指能继续深入。尽管Sebastian能感觉到快感从他的穴口又再次向他的阴茎进军，但他更明白，一旦他放松，那么那双皮手套大概会把他的肠子磨穿。

      Joseph的耐心很快被消耗殆尽。他不再刺激警探的穴口，而是抬起他一边的大腿换了个角度。一下子的身体变化让Sebastian惊慌了起来，自然也就顾不上夹紧他的屁股什么的。这也给了Joseph机会，他一下子把自己的手指完全捅了进去。

       Sebastian根本发不出声音，这太疼了，堪比他在医务室没上麻药就这么挖子弹的感觉。但是Joseph没有时间留给他适应，马上就开始旋转他的手指，甚至还再次拍了拍他的屁股示意他放松。  
被拍打屁股的快感和被皮革摩擦着肠子的痛感让Sebastian颤抖了一下，这也刚好让Joseph的手指按压到了他的前列腺。虽然不想承认，但Sebastian的确发出了一声舒适的鼻音。

      Joseph马上发现了这点，毫不犹豫地弯曲着手指按压着那里。很快，因为快感而瘫软下来的警探容下了他的第二根手指。Joseph在他体内的手指旋转 着，弯曲着，不停地探索着这个将要容纳他的温暖的场所。皮革上的纹路所带来的痛感也慢慢变得柔和，变成了加倍的快感。当Joseph拉开裤链把自己的阴茎 抵在他穴口时，Sebastian的阴茎已经吐出了前液。

      Joseph在拉着他的腰时发现了下面滚烫的肉块，他好奇地抚摸着那里，握紧一下，又上下摩擦着，让透明粘滑的液体沾满了他的手套。Sebastian配合地前后顶弄着腰，想要借助着粗糙的材质快点达到高潮。

      Joseph用左手握成桶状，鼓励着他继续顶弄，然后直起身子，看着雌伏在他身下的男人。虽然看不见，但Sebastian可以听到Joseph正在吮吸着什么。老天啊，他不是在吮吸他的手套吧，那上面……上帝啊！

      Sebastian差点要高潮了，但Joseph一下收紧了他的左手。在Sebastian不满的低吼声中，Joseph把他的右手从警探凌乱的衬衫下面探了进去，把手上的混合液体抹在了他的后腰上，然后拉着他的腰把自己的凶器捅了进去。

      Joseph毫无章法地挺进着，有时候完全拔出去了又插了回来，有时候只是深埋在他体内扭动着腰，Sebastian完全不知道他下一秒会做出什么 样的动作。但他知道，如果那阻止他高潮的该死的控制欲是Joseph还剩下的一部分本性的话，在他屁股里的玩意儿爆发之前，他不会得到满足。

      Sebastian扭动着腰，收缩着肠壁以挤压着体内的东西。跪立在他后面的Joseph发出了舒适的喉音，更加大力地捅向了他，甚至有意无意地蹭过了 他的前列腺。如果不是刚刚目击了他的丧尸样，Sebastian甚至会以为现在侵入他的的确就是那个Joseph。但快感很快关闭了Sebastian的 思考能力，他闭上眼，随着身后的人的动作发出或高或低的呻吟，而Joseph收回了握紧他的腰间和他的阴茎的手，抓紧他的臀瓣发起最后的进攻。

      Sebastian在他感受到屁股被注入粘稠而滚烫的液体前就已经射了，他最后能做的事，就是跪趴在地上，任由Joseph拉高他的臀部，摆出他需要的角度。高潮后的Joseph趴在了他的身上，渗出的汗滴滴落到他身上，似乎有点滚烫。

      过了好一会儿后，Joseph爬了起来，Sebastian差点以为这只丧尸要开始第二轮，但他只是拔出了自己的阴茎，草草地抹了抹他的屁股后帮他穿上了裤子。

      Sebastian转过头来，发现Joseph已经恢复原状，但正在手忙脚乱地擦着鼻血。

      “Joseph，我还以为……”

      “我…我不知道自己是怎么了……”他尴尬地咳嗽了两声，“我不太舒服，但是……”

      Sebastian盯着他的脸看了好一会儿，最后还是决定原谅了他，毕竟凭他一个人要在这个光怪陆离的世界生存的确有些吃力，而且……好吧，他的确有爽到。

      “听着，我们赶紧离开这里，这地方不对劲。”

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> FT:  
> 1、自己萌上的逆CP，哭着也要自产自销！！！  
> 2、说好的前天晚上码完攒RP的，结果因为考试推迟了一天就忘了。想着没什么吧，没想到昨天真的诸！事！不！顺！！！天啊，我已经尽力了，求哪位大神放过我吧！ QAQ  
> 3、游戏我还在努力通关，这......手残党简直要哭死。  
> 4、没有系列 没有系列 没有系列！！！我说着玩的而已！  
> 5、再赌一篇肉不会超过10回复


End file.
